charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubis (Stargate)
Anubis (Ropa v plášti), originally played by David Palffy when as a cloaked figure with an obscured face, is an extremely powerful Goa'uld System Lord who replaces Apophis as the main enemy on Stargate SG-1. The character is first mentioned in the season 5 episode "Between Two Fires", although he is not seen in person until "Revelations". In "Reckoning", he is seen in different host bodies, played by Dean Aylesworth and Rik Kiviaho. In "Threads", in the persona of "Jim", he is played by George Dzundza. Anubis has a tendency towards melodramatic pronouncements, even by Goa'uld standards; at one point Jack O'Neill comments, "Oh come on, who talks like that?" Anubis was banished by the System Lords thousands of years ago for crimes unspeakable even to the Goa'uld; Yu even tried to murder him. Anubis is believed dead, but in fact tricked Oma Desala into helping him Ascend. Once his evil became apparent, the other Ascended beings "descended" him but incompletely, allowing him to retain Ancient knowledge and do anything he could have done as a regular Goa'uld. Anubis thus becomes an incorporeal being given form by a shield. In secret, Anubis gathers his strength and develops advanced technologies that would gain him an advantage over the other Goa'uld; he also experiments with creating Ascension-capable humans using a DNA Resequencer. Anubis recruits Tanith, Zipacna, and Osiris to further his various goals; in season 5 he subjugates and later annihilates the Tollan, launches a naqahdah asteroid towards Earth, decimates the Tok'ra, and captures Thor. He also has himself reinstated into the ranks of the System Lords, despite having attacked their holdings, with the promise of eliminating the Tau'ri. In the season 6 premiere "Redemption", Anubis makes good on his promise by employing an Ancient weapon that would have detonated the naqahdah in Earth's Stargate, which would have wiped out all life on Earth. O'Neill flies the Stargate to a safe distance from Earth before it explodes, and the weapon is destroyed by Rya'c. In "Full Circle", Anubis seeks out six powerful artifacts to power a superweapon on his mothership. SG-1 finds the last artifact, the Eye of Ra, on Abydos, and at Daniel Jackson's behest hands it to Anubis in exchange for sparing Abydos. Anubis uses his superweapon to devastate the collected fleet of the System Lords before breaking his agreement and destroying Abydos; Jackson is stopped from acting against him by the other Ascended beings. In "Fallen", SG-1 lures his mothership to Vis Uban and launches an F-302 attack that disables the superweapon. Anubis then travels to Langara to investigate naqahdriah as an alternate power source for his weapon, based on information he extracts from Jonas Quinn's mind. The System Lords arrive at Langara and destroy his mothership, though Anubis escapes. In the second half of season 7, Anubis creates a new army of nearly invincible Kull Warriors to replace his Jaffa. He assassinates a number of minor Goa'uld, absorbing their forces into his own in preparation for the upcoming war against the System Lords. In "Lost City", Anubis launches a full-scale assault on Earth with a fleet of over thirty motherships. His fleet is annihilated by the Ancient drone weapons launched from the Antarctica outpost by SG-1. However, Anubis survives in energy form and possesses several SGC personnel in a bid to reach the Stargate. Carter sends him, in the body of Colonel Vasilov, to a frozen wasteland. Anubis eventually frees himself and secretly establishes dominance over Ba'al, possessing a succession of host bodies as each one quickly deteriorates under his influence. During the Replicator invasion of the Milky Way, he plans to use the Dakara superweapon to destroy all life in the galaxy and then repopulate it to his own designs. Anubis continues his plan after the Replicators are destroyed, outmaneuvering the Free Jaffa and conquering Dakara. At the same time, as a man named "Jim", he converses with Daniel Jackson and Oma Desala at an illusory diner between the normal and Ascended planes of reality. "Jim" reveals to Daniel that the reason Anubis was allowed to keep his Ascended memories is to punish Oma, who must watch helplessly as he wreaks havoc on the galaxy. Just as Anubis prepares to use the Dakara superweapon, Oma engages him in battle, ensuring that for all eternity he would be forced to contend with her to the exclusion of everything else. Category:Antagonists Category:TV characters Category:Male